


Always remember us this way

by petitesorrow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Bittersweet, Break Up, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Greendale, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Penelope Blossom (mentioned) - Freeform, Protective Toni Topaz, no happy ending, sorry - Freeform, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitesorrow/pseuds/petitesorrow
Summary: When you look at me and the whole world fades, I’ll always remember us this way.





	Always remember us this way

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, my mother tongue isn’t english and it’s my first time writing in it if that makes sense sksksks. Hope you enjoy this regardless of the angst:(

 

* * *

* * *

Greendale was beautiful, but in a different way to Riverdale. Her home town was usually much colder, covered in a thick layer of white snow. Greendale on the other hand, was very warm and bright even in July - which she wasn’t really used to but she quite liked it. Perhaps it was the company of certain pink-haired girl who made it bearable. She found herself loving the angry faces Toni would make whenever a snarky remark about her height was made. And well, seeing her standing on her tiptoes to kiss her goodnight was obviously the cutest thing ever.

 

  
Cheryl decided that Greendale was the best thing that could’ve happened to her and she was very thankful for her father finding a new job. At the beginning, being away from all her “friends” -the annoying cheerleading squad- and her rather asshole of a boyfriend had been the end of the world for her. Now, seven months later, eagerly waiting for her girlfriend to comeback from a school trip, which lasted the longest seven days of her life, she probably couldn’t be happier. The dark days of her teenage years were past now and all of her broken pieces were put together with Toni’s help. Toni essence was scattered into so many pieces, sprinkled on Cheryl’s life: her smile, the brightness in her brown eyes when talking about photography, her sweet touches, the way she would hold her so tightly against her petite body. It was like coming up for fresh air when she’d always felt like drowning.

 

  
Cheryl smiles down at the cookies she spent her whole morning baking, lying to her mother that they were for the new neighbors and not for Toni, because of course, she would never approve such a deviant behavior to occur in her christian household - it was not godly-like. “I don’t want you to get close to that serpent slut” her mother once said, after Toni left her house after spending hours in her room working on a “school project”. It had taken all of Cheryl’s self control not to snap at her and to simply nod, pretending as great as ever. Well, she was right at certain extent, the things they did within the four walls of her room were not godly-like at all. Certainly, screaming god’s name in vain with a warm tongue between her legs wasn’t what was expected from such a _rightful_ teen like her.

 

  
Honestly, what else could she do? how could she not fall for the most precious girl she had ever met?  
With a slight blush creeping on her pale cheeks, the young redhead brushes the sides of her new dress, covered in as much cherries as kisses she had shared with Toni. She watches from her window as the raining starts, not so common in her sunny new town so she brings herself to enjoy it.

  
She hears the loud sound of Toni’s motorcycle and everything arounds her seems to suddenly stop. The rain is no longer important not even her housemaids staring suspiciously through the window to later gossip to her mother. She runs passing them, with a gracious wave of both of her hands, mocking them like she used to do as a child when they caught her eating chocolate even though she shouldn’t.  
“Sweet leads to _sin_ , Cheryl” her mother had told her on countless occasions. She’d never listened and it was funny now giving what she had grown up to be.

 

  
When she got downstairs to open the garage door for Toni, she couldn’t help but smile as widely as she could, watching her standing up quite annoyed in the pouring rain. The whole world fades away when their eyes meet, Toni’s gaze softening at the sight of her. The stained glass window above them illuminates Toni directly as Cheryl sees her and she looks almost angelic. It’s a cliché, Cheryl thinks but she had always loved them since her childhood, reading stories of princesses and princes falling in love, now being part of one of those. She walks on, feeling the butterflies dancing in her ribcage as Toni reaches out pulling her for a tight embrace.

 

  
“I’m so sorry, Cher” She said in a low tone, choking in her own words. “My dad told me it’s, uh, it’s time”  
Cheryl pulls her even closer as if that’s humanly possible. She knew all about how she moved out a lot from the minute they started dating but she never actually thought it would happen when they were so...happy. A word she’d never used before to describe her emotional situation.

 

  
“Don’t leave” and it was not an order as usual for her, it was rather a desperate beg. “Please, my love” she added in the smallest voice, already feeling the tears stinging in her eyes. How could the relationship they built just fall apart so easily?

 

  
Toni doesn’t say anything for a while, stroking Cheryl’s reddish hair the way she would do every time Penelope brought her down with vicious words and even physical punishments. Cheryl knew she was trying to give her some comfort but she wasn’t capable of feeling anything else but a heart-crushing  sadness.

 

  
“We both know I can’t do that, babygirl” Toni’s voice is a sweet as the cookies that were left waiting upstairs, those that Cheryl would probably slam against the wall later. She was right, Cheryl knew that but she longs to be with her so much that she has no rational thoughts at the moment.

 

“Stop lying Toni, you know you can always stay with me” Cheryl bit out bitterly, because she was truly angry. Not with Toni, it was not her fault but now Cheryl just wanted to make a tantrum. She couldn’t leave her not now it wasn’t fair. They complemented each other, made each other’s lives better, why did Toni’s father had to get in the way? why couldn’t they just stay together forever? inside one of her favorite love stories full of the happiest endings.

 

 

“You know that’s not how it works, I have to leave with him” again, Toni’s words are soft and caring whilst the slight touches on her arms are a bit stiffer probably because of the awkwardness of, well, breaking up. Cause Toni _was_ breaking up with Cheryl, they agreed to that if the moment of moving away ever came. Today did.

 

  
Cheryl broke their embrace rather hastily, pushing her away and following her outside with stumbling feet until they were standing right in the storm just besides Toni’s motorcycle. Cheryl pointed at it, whispering a weak “leave”, as the tears that were covering her eyes started to flow freely through her cheeks, that were no longer flushed with the excitement of seeing her lover but were rather red with the anger of losing her. Before Toni could climb on it to do what was asked, Cheryl kissed her. Desperately. Tasting the mixing of their salty tears, the rain and the cheap vanilla chapstick Toni wore often. They might catch a cold, but it didn’t matter now, their bodies crashing against the nearest wall, lips locked to lips and their eyes closed to imagine perfection among chaos. A wordless way to show how much they need each other. In her perfect world, Toni’s dad is not in a business that makes her move away from their little fantasy: they’re laying down in Cheryl’s bed in the warmth of their embrace.

 

  
It rains the last time Cheryl sees Toni, yet the butterflies inside Cheryl’s stomach burn as they both whisper “I love you”.

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave kudos!


End file.
